Hurricane
by Silver Blue Eyed Wolf
Summary: Everything was going perfectly until Toothless took them to the nest. A part of Astrid should have know it was too good to be true, that it wouldn't last. But things were never easy for a Hofferson. Who knew how such an innocent flight could change theirs lives... Dragon!Hiccup! Dragon!Astrid! R&R
1. Transformation

**A/N Look, I know I should be updating my other stories but tthis idea won't leave me alone. I can't tell you how many times I have gone strolling down to the woods reciting this story over and over in my head. I have a lot planned for this story if it goes well which I hope it does. **

**Anyway, enough of me, on with the story! :)**

Everything was going perfectly until Toothless took them to the nest. A part of Astrid should have know it was too good to be true, that it wouldn't last. However, that didn't stop her from wallowing in self pity, and groaning at her bad luck. But things were never easy for a Hofferson.

As soon as they entered the creepy, musty, cramped, dragon filled craven, a Hiccup knew something was wrong. Beneath him he felt Toothless's body tense up, Astrid obviously felt it too because she tightened her grip around his waist and pulled him closer, an action that made his heart race even faster. Suddenly he felt the air around him shake as if some humongous thing had taken a breath. This greatly unnerved Hiccup causing him to tighten his grip on Toothless's saddle.

"Toothless what's going on?" Hiccup whispered nervously into Toothless's ear, hoping for some form of reassurance. Toothless however, remained stock still, immobilized in the air.

Suddenly the red mist shifted slightly and a grey blurred outline of an enormous dragon could be seen, rising higher and higher out of the mist. Every part of his body was screaming at him to run, fly away and never come back again, but his instinct yelled at him to say still, that it would only make it worse. Behind him, Astrid was completely immobilized, her mouth was open in a silent scream, eyes wide in the utmost terror. In fact, the only sign that she hadn't frozen was the ever tightening bone crushing grip on Hiccup's waist.

Suddenly a massive flat, grey nose came bursting out of the mist, the nostrils of which were quivering and with every gigantic sniff, the air around them would suddenly shudder.

I that moment Hiccup noticed that nearly all the dragons had gone, vanished from contrast from what had just seconds previously been swarming with dragons, Hiccup felt that this unnatural silence and sudden absence of dragons was greatly unnerving. However, Toothless still wasn't moving and the monstrosity of a dragon seemed to be sniffing them. If Hiccup could have seen the front of Toothless however, he would have seen his pupils enlarging and dilating at an alarming rate.

Suddenly, the monster opened its mouth that was filled with uneven, razor sharp teeth, and emitted a horribly loud, but meaningful roar. Toothless winced at the noise but stood his ground, remaining in his place before bowing his head in acceptance.

Hiccup felt a feeling of growing dread in the bottom of his stomach, the situation was not looking good. He could tell Astrid was not handling it well either, the hands grasping him were shaking slightly and he could tell she was petrified even without looking at her face. He couldn't blame her either, none of his fellow Vikings, not even in their wildest dreams wouldn't imagine a dragon that big, yet there was one emerging before their eyes. He shivered at the thought but it was nothing compared to what had just happened while he had been distracted.

The dragon had opened its mouth impossibly even wider and at the bottom a sort of crimson and lime gas had been building, then, all of a sudden a jet of purple flames shot from the dragon's mouth, completely engulfing them.

Instead of the searing heat Hiccup had been expecting, the violet flames that now engulfed them felt pleasantly warm, much like the hot springs back on Berk. It washed over Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless as they hovered there suspended in mid air before the force of the blast knocked them out of the cavern. A wave of foreign, alien emotions flowed over Astrid all at once, and that moment she felt like she could fly, hunt with the rest of the dragons, breath fire... like she was actually a dragon.

Hiccup however, wasted no time in clicking Toothless's tail into place, spurring them tumbling forwards towards the exit and by some miracle they managed to shot out of the impossibility small tunnel unscathed.

Hiccup was shaking violently as he spurred Toothless away from the nest, trying to get as much distance between him and the nest as he could. He felt like he was slowly being frozen and jabbed with lots of needles and it wasn't because of the cold or wind. Toothless too was acting strange, Hiccup could feel his body vibrating underneath him. Astrid however was immobilized, still rapped around Hiccup's waist. She could not believe how an innocent and beautiful flight had escalated into a nightmare. She shivered, still trying to process the events that had just taken place. Like Hiccup, she felt as if a thousand tiny needles were being slowly jabbed into her but she brushed it of. She had far more pressing matters to think about.

" Bud, what just happened," Hiccup whispered into Toothless's ear but he didn't appear to be listening. Instead, Toothless appeared to be shaking, every few seconds he would suddenly junk violently in the air.

Then everything came crashing down.

Toothless shivered violently and suddenly Hiccup became momentarily disconnected and Toothless's tail fin went slack. The group plummeted sideways, desperately Hiccup tried to regain control but he was thrown back of the saddle only to be jerked back by the safety rope. Astrid was screaming, Hiccup was shouting, Toothless was roaring but it sounded more like a scream as they plummeted towards the small island that they had been flying over before. Somehow in the panic Hiccup's safety lead snapped and he was disconnected from Toothless. Astrid, who only moments before had her hands wrapped tightly around Hiccup's waist, was now falling through the air alone, the trees were spinning nearer and nearer but there was nothing she could do about it, so she curled up and braced for impact.

Astrid groaned. Every inch of her was throbbing with pain but she ignored it. She was feeling very queer and tingly as if somebody had just attached a heavy mask to her face. As she lay there, she began to realise that something wasn't quite right. Something was nibbling loudly on some leaves. A rabbit perhaps? She liked her lips before recoiling at the thought. Since when did she start thinking about animals as though she wanted to savage them on the spot? Suddenly, a wave of smell hit her nose with the force of a hurricane.

"Yep definitely a rabbit," she thought greedly liking her lips again, not even noticing her tongue run over two larger, sharper canines.

Now she thought about it, she could not only smell a rabbit but numerous other things: the fresh sent of pine needles, the woody sent of tree bark, a male Monstrous Nightmare had been here earlier, she could scent his natural odour. It seemed like all her sences have been honed into perfection.

Astrid struggled to open her eyes, they felt like they weighed like lead, but she managed it anyway. The light that hit her not only blinded her, but took her breath away. Never, had she seen colours as they were now. Beautiful dappled green leaves and shafts of sunlight filtered down into the clearing. Everything was so full and colourful, it made her feel like she had been living in a black and white world before. All the colour were so intricate and so... so amazing. It was a whole new world she was seeing, dimly she wondered if she had hurt her head in the fall but a part of her new this was real.

Then she nnoticenoticed some weird liquid smeared on a tree and branches. She recoiled as she noticed that it was a red sort of mixture just like her own blood mixed with some sort of rich emerald liquid.

"Its probably just blood from my fall mixed with tree sap," Astrid thought to herself, hoping that it was true.

It was only then did she realise that she was uncomfortable, something long and scaly yet oddly familiar was propped against the back of my head. Squirming, she reached out a hand to adjust her position but Astrid only screamed at what she saw. Her hand and arm were dotted with pearly white scales and her hands seemed to have fattened out into some sort of claw.

Astrid was hyperventilating. Wildly, she gasped in and out still staring at her 'hand'.

" This is not happening," she whispered desperately "Its just a dream. When I wake up, I will be safe back on Berk.. back on Berk."

Then, to test if she was dreaming, she bit her arm. Green blood mixed with a tinge of red oozed out of the wound.

"No, no, no, no, no! This can not be happening!" Astrid pleaded, " I have a life back on Berk, friends, a mother a farther and now they are all gone! Please! I don't want to be a dragon!"

And for the first time in ten years, Astrid let a tear fall down her half formed face.

She was turning into a nightfury along with Hiccup and the was nothing she could do about it...

**OK, that's the end of chapter 1, please tell me if you like it or not!**

**I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	2. Half Way

**A/N Sorry guys for not updating so soon but I have had a little trouble with my mum involving confiscating tablets. Anyway, to all 'Dark Clouds' fans, I will be updating soon.**

**I have been asked about the riders dragons, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf and Belch and let me say that they will be appearing quite soon. At the moment the are trapped on Berk, locked in their cadges.**

**AnyAnyway, review time!**

**Dalonadon71201: Thank you! :)**

** Well I honestly considered that idea but since Astrid has a darker mood than Hiccup then I decided to do it so she is at conflict with herself; she thinks the dragon world is secretly amazing even though she is desperate to get back to her old body. **

***Sigh* Sorry, I kinda went on a ramble...**

**Long tailed silver shark: Thank you! And I will try to update quickly, it just I don't have much time to.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup squirmed. Everything ached, and he was uncomfortable. The air around him smelt fresh and the scent of pine was welcome to his quivering nose. He tried to roll over onto a more comfortable position, but was stopped by a large object that was resting by his back. He lazily reached out to remove the object but stopped when he felt it was dry and scaly.

"Toothless, can you budge up a bit," Hiccup mumbled doggedly without opening his eyes.

Then suddenly realisation dawned on him. Hiccup's eyes shot open, but he had no time to revel in the beauty. He looked around wildly, not even taking his surroundings in.

"Toothless, what are doing here!" Hiccup shouted half asleep, half thinking that Toothless had snuck into his house or something. Then the memories of the past night came flooding back to him. He gasped at the realization, partly out of relief of being alive, and partly if Astrid and Toothless were ok.

He shot up at lightning speed, and was surprised to see Toothless sprawled a far distance away, Astrid however was no were in sight. His mind whirled, if Toothless was over there, then what could he feel just now?

He carefully stood up, quickly scanning the area to find any sort of object that could have stopped him from rolling, when none was found however, Hiccup was left confused and slightly irritated. Instinctively, he reached up to rub the back of his neck but was stopped mid scratch, when his fingers brushed against something cold and scaly.

With a yelp of surprise, Hiccup stumbled backwards before tripping over his own feet and plunging face first into the lush foliage. He groaned as a sharp pain flew up to his nose which he seemed to have landed on. Automatically, he raised a hand to his nose to stop any bleeding, but drew away almost instantly. Under his hand he had felt were his nose should be, but instead it seemed to have elongated into some sort of snout and was dotted with irregular and rough scales.

That was the second time he yelled the that hour.

He tried to get up again, but this time his legs refused to support him and he crumpled back onto the hard, unwelcome earth. So instead, he just sat there, curled up on the damp soil, feeling sorry for himself, already missing Berk and his dad.

Toothless however, was not asleep. He was observing Hiccup through the corner of his eye and though he lay perfectly still, his mind was racing with thoughts. Toothless knew that Hiccup was undergoing the transformation into a young Night Fury and was probably half way through the process. He had never witnessed an event like this before, or even knew something like this could happen. It was like a myth neither confirmed or denied, that the Queen could infuse some of her power into a human or insert dragon DNA into a open cut or wound. As a hatchling, Toothless believed it, but as he matured it was discarded as fiction, not fact. However, now it was proven true, Toothless didn't know what to think. It made him wonder if the legend of the Emerald Dragon Eye was truth after all.

After watching the hatchling known as Hiccup 'cry' (it wasn't technically crying as there were no tears running down his face, dragons don't have that ability) for a few minutes, Toothless finally decided to do something about it. He knew that the transformation would be hard for the hatchling and he would rather be left alone, but from experience he knew it was always better to have someone to comfort you, instead of handling it all alone.

Slowly Toothless got up, and picked his way across the crunchy forrest floor over to were Hiccup lay, curled up. The transformation between human and Night Fury had not fully been completed yet so Hiccup was left looking like a hybrid. His face was speckled with dragon scales and was starting to elongate into a snout. What once was long, twiggy, arms had now fattened out and were covered in scales, along with his legs which had shrunk to the same size. A long black tail was staring to form and from his back the stubs of black wings were starting to protrude.

Toothless sighed as he sat down next to him, curling his tail round Hiccup in a protective manner. Hiccup jerked up and flinched when he realized who it was.

"Why, why am I like this?" he howled, tears trickling down his face.

"Hatchling," Toothless replied, "it was not my idea or will to turn you and the female into a Night Fury but it was for the better. Us Night Furys are nearly extinct and it is highly possible that we are the only living Night Fury out there. By turning you two into dragons, not only do you save the population, but are a valuable member to the Queen's army."

Hiccup had nothing to say to this. Instead he whispered,

"I had a life you know, a goal, a dream and it has all been ripped away from me." He mumbled.

"Hatchling, I know," Toothless whispered quietly, "I had a life before the Queen took it all away."

* * *

Astrid was furious.

She was sitting in a pile of bark, sap and branches. All around her the nearby trees were covered in scratch marks, crisscrossing lines of pure anger. Astrid's brow was shiny with sweat and her claws were sticky with the sap from the trees. Astrid was angry, so she vented her anger in he only way she knew how, killing trees.

After she knew it was hopeless, and she going to be like this forever, that's when she started scratching the tree.

As she lay there, she couldn't help but feel thirsty. It had been hours since she last drank and there was a growing feeling of warmth at the back of her throat.

Acting on instinct, she whirled around ears twitching, trying to detect any signs of water. In the distance, she could a faint trickling and impulsively, she bounded/walking to it. (It was award ether way, and Astrid couldn't make up her mind with felt more natural.)

When she arrived, she smiled.

The stream was beautiful, the almost crystal clear water flowed over shimmering rocks, the flowers on the bank were in full bloom, displaying their natural beauty to the world.

Astrid knelt down to have a drink. Only twenty-four hours ago she would have cupped her hands to scoop water into her mouth but now she found herself sticking her abnormally large tongue out and scooping it up instead.

That when she caught sight of her reflection.

Her face was blotched with pearly white scales, and short stubby ears were starting to protrude from her head. Her face looked deformed, stretched in a weird kind of way. All the way down her arms were covered in scales and her hands had widened out into paws. Nevertheless, this did not contrast to the fact that two slightly stubby wing were protruding out from her back and a scaly tail with a fin was also there.

She screamed and stumbled back, but in the process tripped backwards or a root and in doing so, her head collided with a tree.

Then everything went black...


	3. First Encounter

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long... in mean SERIOUSLY long, no reader should have to wait almost a year for an update. I guess I just had a bad case of writers block but now I have an idea of where this story is headed updates should be a lot quicker.**

**Anyway, for now enjoy the chapter! :)**

Hiccup woke up feeling more refreshed and well rested then he had ever done in his life. For once he could sleep peacefully, with no dragon raids, no father waking him up or dragon killing to attend. Surprisingly, sleeping with Toothless was even warmer then sleeping in his own bed,t he body heat that radiated from him was enough to challenge a small fire. To him it felt like a new beginning; a fresh start. A smile crossed his new dragon face and he tried unsuccessfully to stand up. Unfortunately Night Furys weren't designed to operate on the hind legs so Hiccup found himself once again toppling backwards into the undergrowth. However, this time their was someone to help him up.

Toothless gently nudged the 'hatchling' to his feet. Technically he was already bigger and older than a hatchling and would be classed as a juvenile but Toothless was growing fond of the name and thought it a shame to abandon it.

"It's good to see you awake," Toothless's words were like a bucket of ice water on Hiccup, and he jumped backwards startled, looking wildly around for the speaker before he came to his senses.

Toothless just smiled his gummy smile.

Sighing, Hiccup plopped back down again, and rested his head in his paws.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm not used to you being able to talk and all," Hiccup mumbled, unconsciously flicking his tail from side to side in his anxiety. Toothless however opened his mouth revealing hard pink gums and gave the new Night Fury a lick. He too was feeling refreshed, and all together in a good mood. It's not every day that your best friend turns into a dragon that you can now communicate with.

"Don't worry, I understand, it was a shock when you first spoke to," Toothless smiled encouraging, and was rewarded with a half hearted attempt from to smile back from Hiccup.

There was an awkward moment then suddenly, Hiccup's emerald green eyes filled with concern and worry. "Toothless, where's Astrid?" he questioned, suddenly sitting up, alert and ready.

Toothless, in all honesty, had almost forgotten the female in all his excitement about waking up to find his best friend a fully fledged dragon, and now immediately felt guilty that the female had under gone the transformation all on her own. He warbled in sympathy thinking about how scared she must be waking up all alone in a new body; Hiccup had reacted badly enough with Toothless, and knowing the female's violent tendencies he wondered whether she'd done anything rash and gotten herself hurt.

Toothless thought for a second weighing the possibilities and looked at Hiccup. Without needing to say anything, Toothless threw up his head, and howled the cry of the Night Fury, broadcasting their location into the ears of any dragon who heard it, including Astrid.

Astrid groaned as she tried to roll over into a more comfortable position but the new wings that jutted out awkwardly from her body stopped her. She'd been in the middle of a wonderful dream where she could shift from dragon to human at will; gliding through the skies before dropping down to run and wield an axe. However, something had alerted her senses and she was, unfortunately, wide awake even if she didn't want to be. Surprisingly, the dream had helped her come to terms with her new body and she now felt more at ease with it, and the idea of being stuck as being a Night Fury wasn't as bad anymore.

The noise that had woken her up, ripped through the unnatural silence again, however this time she was able to understand it properly. It was a sound that if she were human she would have made her cowered in terror. An unearthly call that could only have been made by a Night Fury, but instead of running away from it, she bolted in shear delight towards the source, because it only ment one thing- Hiccup and Toothless.

To Hiccup's surprise, he found he could understand everything that Toothless had said in that one quick howl. He knew for certain that he was calling Astrid, but by doing so head alerted every dragon of their location. Or every human. Hiccup sincerely hoped that it wasn't that.

For a moment Hiccup realized that all this time he'd been able to understand Toothless without speaking Norse. Now speaking was just like breathing to him, it just came naturally. One thing that he had learnt in the short time that he was a dragon was that they communicated much faster than humans by using body language and movement as well as noises. At first it seemed indifferent but as he sat on his haunches hoping desperately that Astrid would hear their call, his quick brain had started to analyse the situation.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes alerted him of a creature and he sprang up, but an oddly familiar smell greeted his nose. Then out from the bushes it sprang, a whirlwind of limbs, wings and pearl white scales landing straight on top of him at an angle so that the rolled over each other, finally landing in a heap of limbs on the ground.

"Finally!" the pale Night Fury murmured, her bright sapphire eyes alight with happiness, "I thought I'd never see any of you again."

Hiccup stared at her, a little dazed before gasping in realisation. Although the girl before him was a beautiful young dragon- a Night Fury like him to be exact, she was undeniably Astrid. Hiccup could recognize her entrancing eyes anywhere, they were one of her most distinctive features aside from her dominating aura and her fighting spirit, that had only been enhanced by her change into a Night Fury.

Suddenly they both realised the positions that they were both in and quickly scrambled of each other; if dragons could blush both of them would be scarlet.

Toothless watched the hatchlings from a distance a knowing smile shining in his eyes. He was glad the female had come back and that she was bonding with his former rider. It was quite a change because only just a couple of days ago she had been demonstrating hostility and anger towards Hiccup and know they acting like they'd been best friends forever. Toothless supposed that it was only natural if they would attempt to find comfort in each other, as they had both experienced the same thing, but in the midst of it he sensed something more. Maybe the Night Fury population wasn't doomed after all.

Suddenly the female turned towards Toothless, hostility practically radiating out of her. It took Toothless by surprise, it was strange how her mood could change so quickly.

"Turn us back, now." she demanded. Toothless almost winced at her ferocity, but he could do nothing about it.

Toothless growled and flicked his tail, suddenly aware of the price their transformation had cost him.

"I'm sorry but it's impossible. The Queen turned you so there's nothing that I can do about and even if I could I don't know how. This whole changing process used to be a myth, I don't know much more than you do. Besides, don't you realise what this means for me?" Toothless snapped but immediately regretted it. The female, and Hiccup stared at him silently for a few seconds, shocked by his uncharacteristic outburst, before the female sat down, the fight completely gone out of her, pain and exhaustion visible in her eyes. She clenched her paw as if she was trying to make a fist and then sighed, and Toothless suddenly felt a rush of sympathy towards the two former riders, it wasn't their fault and it must be hard for them.

Suddenly Toothless's stomach rumbled and he was reminded yet again that he hadn't eaten in days.

"Come over here," Toothless instructed with a simple swish of his injured tail, " there is much to show you."

His former rider and the female looked at each other, but followed cautiously as he picked his way through the undergrowth, going on pure indistinct until he arrived at a stream.

As soon as Hiccup saw it, he bounded forwards and thrust his muzzle into the cool water to quench the thirst that he didn't know he had. Toothless mirrored his action until he felt satisfied before turning to face the gentle current and trot downstream. He knew that this would lead to the sea or to a pool or lake of some sort, the latter of which would satisfy the hunger that was gnawing inside him and the new Night Furies.

To Toothless's delight, the stream lead them towards a small waterfall that tumbled into a large blue lake which glittered appealing in the rare afternoon sun. Toothless hastily scrambled down towards it, leaping nimbly from each of the moss covered rocks as he did so. His former rider and the female followed, and he watched in a bemused silence wats they tripped and stumbled over the rocks, still unsteady on their newly formed legs only to land in a dusty heap before him.

The female was the first to get up, shaking dust and dirt from her pearly white scales as she did so, all the while glaring at Toothless, whilst Hiccup lay defeated in the mud.

Toothless trotted over and helped him up before beckoning them to the waters edge with a wave of his paw.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a quick motion from Toothless. Instead Hiccup watched as Toothless settled himself under the shade of a large oak tree growing by the waters edge and gently lowered both his paws and head into the water. In that position he remained for some time, in fact, the only way to tell that he was still alive was the occasional swish of his tail as he flicked it restlessly but silently to and fro.

Then, as Hiccup watched he noticed a few little fish swim up closer to Toothless's outstretched paws, and Hiccup watched with nervous anticipation for the splash as Toothless reaches out and grabs one but he remained stock still, as if he was carved out of stone. Instead Toothless waited until a brave little fish swam out to peck his paw and then seeing as Toothless didn't react, swam round behind the narrow gap between his paws and the bank.

With a speed Hiccup could only describe as similar to lighting, Toothless struck out and seized the fish in his claws, and at the same time darting out his head and scooping several up in his mouth. Victorious Toothless emerged from the water dripping wet and dumped a grand total of five fat juicy fish at Hiccup and Astrid's feet.

"So, is anyone hungry?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review- they mean a lot to me!**


End file.
